Forbidden Love After Hours in Dark Deserted Class
by shimmering-unicorn-horn
Summary: the title is Forbidden Love After Hours in Dark Deserted Classrooms, but thats too long, APPARENTLY...gosh darn it. Another fic by Elizabeth and Katie. yay. Ginny loves Draco, Draco loves Ginny...no problem, right? WRONG
1. Fffalling

Disclaimer: We own nothing, we swears…we swears it on the Amecurt…  
Please review, we get a kick out of it…even if it just like: DARN I failed my math test today. That's cool too.

Authors: Elizabeth and Katie, or Katie and Elizabeth. It's a free country

"Forbidden love after hours in dark, deserted classrooms"

It was dark, and Ginny shivered. The pale moon cast shadows and a slight breeze ruffled the hanging of her bed. She sighed. _I suppose they'll be no sleeping tonight_…_Again_. She hadn't told anyone this, even Hermione, but she hadn't been able to sleep for a few days. She didn't know why. Well, in the back of her mind she _did _know, but that sort of thinking was best left where it was. Sighing again she got up and threw on a Gryffindor sweatshirt over her pajama bottoms and tossed her fiery hair into a loose ponytail.

She tromped downstairs, making sure to make as little noise as possible. She wouldn't be reprimanded, of course, because she had some connections with the Head Boy and Girl. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. She almost crashed into a chair as a dark brown cat with black markings darted out from underneath it.

"Hey little buddy!" she crooned, picking up the cat and petting it. "You're a pretty darling, aren't you?"

­ _Yes, I am, aren't I? _the cat responded.

"WHOA!" screamed Ginny, dropping the cat, not out of shock, for she had always felt cats were the most intelligent creatures alive, but because she had a horrible notion that she may have been petting Professor McGonagall.

The Cat landed on it's hind feet, of course, and looked quite agitated. It swished its tail angrily and said _ Well, that wasn't very polite, young lady _

Ginny calmed, realizing that the cat had a distinctly male voice.

"I'm very sorry, cat, I just thought you were someone else…" Said Ginny.

_ Well, as you can clearly tell, I am me. And don't call me cat. My name is Felonrod _ said the cat, drawing himself up, clearly very proud of his name.

"Hello Felonrod, nice to meet you, my name is Ginerva Weasley, but you can call me Ginny." She said politely, "I was just going for a walk, would you like to come along?"

Felonrod looked amused, then said _ Why not, there are no more mice to be found in this whole common room. _They started to walk. _ Weasley, you said? It just so happens I know your brother quite well. Set him up with a lovely lass not too long ago _

"That was you?" Ginny said, astounded. She had heard her brother speak of a talking cat, but thought he had overdosed on a Babbling Brew.

_ Indeed _said Felonrod. _ By the by, where are we? _he asked.

Ginny glanced around, not having taken in her surroundings. They were standing in front of the Slytherin Common Room. "Er..." she stammered, "I don't have any idea how we got here" she said.

_ Oh, don't you? _asked Felonrod _ I would have thought it obvious. Or are you still in denial? _

"Denial is a river in Egypt, and no I am not." She snapped, starting to turn around and walk, quickly, back to her own Common Room.

She had just passed a rather ugly statue of a mythical Amecurt, when she heard a door open behind her.

She turned very slowly and saw the very last person she wanted to see, but the very person she wanted to see the most.

"Weasley?" she heard a condescending, yet strangely comforting, voice call out to her. "What in the name of Slytherin are _you_ doing in _my_ common room."

Draco Malfoy was a tall, lean young man. His hair was as golden as a summer field, and his eyes as blue as the deepest ocean. He stood in the dark shadows of the doorway, one hand still on the doorknob, which he had forgotten to remove because of his utter shock at seeing a Gryffindor in, as he had so bluntly put it, "his" common room.

"Well… I honestly… I mean, I don't…" Ginny stuttered. Then she gave a very un-womanly snort. "Why should I tell _you_, Malfoy?" _Could I have come up with a lamer response?_ she thought to herself.

Draco chortled softly, and took a step forward, the pale light from a nearby candle casting a pale light across his face. "You do know, Weasley, that Snape is right down the hallway?" He took a step closer, exposing his well-toned body dressed in dark green, plaid sweatpants and a Slytherin sweatshirt. "I suggest that you tell me what it is exactly that you are up to if you expect to stay out of detention."

Ginny lifted an eyebrow. "You expect to threaten me? I'm touched. But what might you be doing out of bed, Malfoy?"

Draco glared. "I couldn't sleep, you stupid little girl. Is that a crime now? At least _I'm_ not sneaking into other peoples' common rooms." He took another step closer. "Now for the last time, Weasley, what are you doing in my common room?"

Ginny scowled. "Well, if you must know, I couldn't sleep either. I was just going to take a walk around the school when I found this cat—" she turned to point to Felonrod, who had only moments ago located himself to her left, only to realize that he had disappeared. "Where did he go?" she asked out loud, baffled. "I just found this cat in the Gryffindor common room, and he said he'd take a walk with me, and next thing I knew—."

She was cut off by the sound of Malfoy clicking his tongue. "Well, well… not only do we have a Muggle sympathizer who sneaks into the common rooms of other houses, but we have someone who speaks to _cats_. What do you like to call yourself, Weasley? A feline-mouth? You speak feline-tongue?" He chuckled to himself.

"Come off it, Malfoy. I'm telling the truth. There was this cat, who took a walk with me. And the next thing I knew, I was in your stupid old common room. Don't think I came here on purpose, you ignorant dolt. Why in Godric's name would I come to this cold, damp place? If you are so egotistical and self-centered not to see that I—"

Again she was cut off by Malfoy taking the final step towards her. He was close enough to touch. She felt his warm breath on her forehead, and she looked up into his mischievous sapphire eyes.

"I don't really need an explanation so badly, Weasley, that I expect you to make up one as unbelievable as that. I was just curious why, of all the places to go after school hours, you come to the Slytherin common room." His voice was suddenly soft, and filled with care and concern. Ginny didn't think that she had ever heard Malfoy utter a word in that voice before, but she was strangely pleased to hear it.

Even so, she was uncomfortable being so incredibly close to her foe. She took a step back, and stared at him intently with her chestnut-brown eyes. "Oh, I do appreciate your curiosity, Malfoy. And, as much as I have enjoyed our lovely chat, I must be heading back to _my_ common room. After all, it's getting quite late and I should get some sort of sleep. Goodnight," she said curtly. And with that, she turned on her heel, and walked away. She opened the door and stepped out into the damp air of the dungeons. As she went to close the door behind her, she could've sworn she heard someone whisper behind her, "Goodnight, Ginny."


	2. Time to Burn

Disclaimer: We own nothing, we swears…we swears it on the Amecurt…  
Please review, we get a kick out of it…even if it just like: DARN I failed my math test today. That's cool too.

Authors: Elizabeth and Katie, or Katie and Elizabeth. It's a free country

**Chapter 2: **No Time to Burn

Ginny woke the next morning and immediately decided that her "escapade" last night had simply been a dream. A good dream, but a dream nevertheless. She yawned from lack of sleep and threw on a pair of genes and a Gryffindor "House Cup '04" shirt. She walked downstairs, hoping to meet up with a few of her friends to go to breakfast with. She found Hermione and Ron downstairs about to leave.

"Wait up!" she called. They stopped and waited for her to catch up. "Good morning!" she said

"Morning!" said Hermione brightly.

"Mmfh." Grunted Ron. He was not a morning person. Hermione had to grab him by the shoulders to stop him from walking into the wall, not out the portrait hole.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ginny, noticing the notorious trio was only a duo.

"Dunno. He nev-" Just then Ron yawned and Hermione took up the story.

"Ron says he never came back to the dormitory last night." She said, "I swear, that Junior Auror training is going to kill him." She looked concerned.

"Funny, I thought Auror training was supposed to prevent just that." Ginny noted. Hermione just sighed and they continued walking.

As they entered the Great Hall, Ginny's heart sank as she noticed two things that proved she had NOT been dreaming the night before: Draco Malfoy was looking at her in a very strange way, then looked away when he saw her looking, and Felonrod was sitting up on the teachers table having what seemed to be a lovely chat with Dumbledore. _Great_, she thought, _so that means that Malfoy will likely take the mickey out of me for being in the Slytherin Common Room last night. _

She ate a quick breakfast, feeling Draco's eyes on her the whole meal. Secretly, she was very pleased.

She had decided to go to pitch a bit earlier then Quidditch practice started because she wanted to try out a new move she had made up. She said a brief goodbye to Hermione and Ron and grabbed her broom. She put on some green sports shorts and a white t-shirt and mounted her broom.

As soon as she took off, she felt her thoughts about Draco melt away. She was in the air, the best place to be. She did some twirls and then started shooting some goals with the quaffle she "borrowed" from Madam Hooch.

However, her thoughts about Draco quickly resurfaced as she saw him walking on to the pitch in a tight-fitting green underarmor shirt and black shorts. _He looks good_ thought Ginny, and then banished the thought immediately. She flew down to see him and tell him that she had gotten here first and that he needed to clear off. She landed on the ground in front of him.

"Draco I got here-" she began

"Yes Weasley, I know you did, I don't intend of kicking you off." He said, in a lofty voice.

"HAH! As if you could." She replied looking at him straight in the eye. Bad idea. When she met his sapphire/grey eyes, she knew she would let him kick her off anytime. _NO! _ her mind thought _You're a Weasley! He's a Malfoy! _Half of her mind thought, but the other half said _Yeah, but God, look at him in that shirt..._ She was woken from her metal battle when she heard Draco talking.

"What?" she said, not having heard him. He chuckled.

"I said, Weasley, I have a proposition for you."

"And what kind of proposition, may I so boldly ask, might you have for me?" Ginny asked, cocking her head. "And what reason do I have that I would possibly accept?"

Draco smiled slyly. "Oh, but this proposition is of great interest to you, Weasley." His smile broadened. "Just from our little talk last night, I can tell that it will interest you quite a bit."

"Oh, yeah? You think so?" sassed Ginny. "Try me."

Draco began his habit of taking a step closer every time he talked to Ginny, but before he could begin to talk, Harry rushed out onto the Quidditch Pitch.

"Get away from her, Malfoy!" he snapped. "Ginny has no need to talk to the likes of you!"

Draco laughed heartily. _Ordinarily, I would have thought Harry extremely brave… but, for some reason, I don't feel that way now…._

"Harry, it's ok. He wasn't doing anything, honest." _Why am I so willing to stick up for him all of a sudden? His father's a Death Eater, for Godric's sake._

Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing, as he stopped short of the two of them, looking stunned. Then he shook his head and returned from his reverie. "Well, in any case," he continued, "I happen to know for a fact that Ginny was here first, Malfory. And even if she weren't, I booked the pitch for Gryffinor today. You're going to have to leave."

"Bah! Are _you_ attempting to boss _me_ around, Potter?" Draco spat (literally). "Well, no matter," he added, with a quick glance at Ginny that almost made her blush. She never blushed. "I was just about to leave you to your pointless practice, anyway." He turned to Ginny now. "Good luck in the match against Slytherin next week, Weasley. You're gonna need it." Ginny was annoyed to realize that he had lapsed back into his old, condescending way of talking, but as he said these words, he held out his right hand, as though to shake her hand.

_How strange,_ she thought. _Can't say he's ever done this before…_ she mused. Nevertheless, she held out her right hand too, a confused look on her face. (Needless to say that Harry stood about ten paces away, utterly flabbergasted).

As Ginny's palm touched Draco's to shake, she was suddenly filled with a strange warmth and tingling, as though everything hope and dream she had had over the past several months had just come true. Draco's pale hand was warm and soft in hers. She could feel his palm in hers… but she could also feel something else. She looked up, meeting Draco's eyes, and he nodded quickly and inconspicuously.

As their hands parted, she nonchalantly slid the small, folded piece of paper from Draco's palm into her own, and casually tucked it in her pocket. She couldn't very well read it now. "See you at the game, Malfoy," she said, rather shakily. He nodded at her once, his large eyes boring into her, and then he turned and walked away, emerald quidditch robes flapping in the breeze behind him.

Again, Harry was forced to shake himself out of his shock. "What was that bloody about?" he inquired as soon as he had regained his senses. He glanced at Ginny. "Why, Ginny! You look flushed! Are you alright? Do you want me to get Ron?"

Now it was Ginny's turn to shake herself from her odd thoughts. She turned to Harry. "No, no… I'm fine, really. I just… I'm a bit warm is all." _I have to find out what this note says…_ she thought to herself. "I think I'm just going to go rest for a bit before practice, Harry. I'll be back in about an hour. In plenty of time for practice, I promise."

And with that, she turned and walked as fast as she could without looking conspicuous towards the Gryffindor dormitory. She had her hand in her pocket the entire way.

She burst into the common room after gasping the password to The Fat Lady ("Metal Debate Malfroy") and ran up the stairs to her room. Felonrod was sitting on her bed.

_ Good afternoon, Ginny _ he said. _ I would like you to meet my lady friend, Roguestaff. She too is visiting from America. _

Ginny noticed the other cat for the first time. It was a handsome cat, mostly gray in color. "Hello Roguestaff, nice to meet you!" she said hurriedly, but not rudely, as she started to open the note from Draco, her hands shaking slightly.

_ What have you got there? _asked Roguestaff in a teasing voice. _ A love letter, perhaps? _Ginny scowled at her and began to read.

"_Ginny"_, it read, "_I'm afraid our time at the pitch was cut short by Potter_ (Ginny could almost HEAR him spitting out the name) _but I still need to consult with you about my little proposition, among other things. Perhaps you could grace me with your presence at the astronomy tower at midnight tonight? Tell no one. Until then, Malfoy…Draco Malfoy"_

Ginny felt a shiver run down her back at the thought of meeting Malfoy alone. Should she go? What if she got caught? What if Ron or Hermione went about their rounds and found her with Draco! But then she remembered how he had looked in his underarmor shirt and her resolve stiffened. She would go tonight, but she would be prepared for any sort of Malfoy's little tricks.

What Ginny didn't know, was that Malfoy was thinking of almost the same thing. _I must be crazy_ he thought as he sat in a rather uncomfortable armchair in his common room. _If I'm cause with a Weasley, my reputation as a badass mugglehater will be in tatters. Maybe I can bail and save myself._ But then he thought of how Ginny's hair had sparkled in the sunlight at the pitch today and he stowed away his cowardice. He would show up tonight, but he would be prepared for Ginny to try and get him into trouble.

Ginny fretted for a long time about what to wear. _What the bloody hell is wrong with me_, she thought. Normally she would just throw on whatever shirt she felt like and some jeans and was off.

_ Well then, my dear, why don't you do the same tonight? _ said Roguestaff from behind her. Ginny turned and stared.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" she said, astounded.

But Rogue staff just cat-smiled and walked off with Felonrod with her tail swishing about.

In the end, Ginny took the feline's advice and put on a dark green T-shirt with the words "Dumbledore's Army" written in faded gold lettering on the front. She had borrowed it from her brother Ron. Well…borrowed without the intent of returning it. Anyways, it was much too small for him anyways. After a few rounds of chess with her brother (she wore a sweatshirt) and some dinner, she retired to her room.

Then, she could only wait in anxiousness. She twiddled her thumbs and tried to remember the words to a song she had just recently heard on the radio, to take her mind off of the time. She could take it no longer. She looked at the clock. It read 10:05. _Merlin's beard _she thought, _I'll never make it._

Draco was in much the same state of mind. He had managed to rid himself of Crabbe and Goyle by telling them to do his Arithmetic homework. They would be occupied for hours and hours. He wore a black buttoned down shirt and jeans. Although he had not fretted for so long as Ginny and he had no mind reading cat to help him, he still had some doubts of what to wear. He looked at the clock against his will for what felt like the 600th time. 10:15. _Slytherin's bone_ he thought _I'll never make it._

_Ten minutes till midnight,_ thought Ginny. _I should get going… but why, oh WHY, am I even meeting him in the first place? He's evil—pure-blood dag-nasty evil!_

Nevertheless, she silently crept out of bed, being extra careful not to wake any of her roommates up. She slipped on a pair of scarlet slippers, which she knew would be much more quite than her normal shoes, and, for the second night in a row, snuck down the stairs and out of the common room. This time, though, Felonrod did not follow.

It was hard to find her way in the utter blackness of the hallways. She wished that she had had Harry's invisibility cloak, but she couldn't very well have asked him to borrow it and tell him that she merely wanted to sneak out of Gryffindor tower and meet Malfoy at midnight. Somehow, she just didn't think that he would take that well.

She continued tiptoeing down the hall, her left hand in her pocket, clutching Draco's note tightly. Her heart beat faster with every step she took.

Finally, she reached the stairway to the astronomy tower. She climbed them, one at a time, very slowly, wary of any teachers that Draco might have "warned" that she would be out of bed that night. She was stunned that she saw no one. She opened the door at the top of the stairs with a soft creak.

Draco was standing at the railing of the tower, facing the Forbidden Forest. His emerald green cloak fluttered in the soft breeze. He grasped the railing with both hands, turning his knuckles even whiter than normal. The moonlight highlighted his golden hair with lines of silver. With the sound of the door opening, though, he turned, lightning-fast, towards her, wand arm outstretched.

Ginny, who was understandably startled, took a jump backwards, but as soon as Draco recognized her, his face relaxed, and he tucked his wand back up his sleeve. _He seems to be quite handy with that… nice reflexes… _thought Ginny briefly, before realizing to whom she was referring.

"Weasley," Draco mused. "I'm actually quite surprised that you accepted my invitation and decided to join me." Ginny was surprised by his amused voice, but then he quickly added, "I didn't think you would have nearly enough guts to join me."

Ginny gave him a sly look and a cold chuckle. "Well, _Draco_, there seem to be a great many things that you might not know about me, now wouldn't there?"

Draco shrugged, and beckoned to her. "Come here," he called, and sat down with his back against the wall of the tower. He patted the ground next to him… very close next to him…

Ginny walked slowly and somewhat uncomfortably over to him, and slid down next to him. The large, round stones that made up the tower were unbelievably cold, and she gave an unavoidable shiver.

Picking up this movement with his keen senses, Draco quickly whipped of his thick cloak and wrapped it around Ginny in one swipe. "Here, wouldn't want you to catch cold up here tonight on account of me," Draco said in a caring, quite uncharacteristic voice.

Ginny quickly realized that this dark green cloak was lined in velvet, and it felt lovely as she pulled it up under her chin, holding it in place with both hands. "Thank you," she mumbled. Draco smiled.

Ginny had never seen Draco smile like that before. It wasn't a malicious smile. It wasn't a facetious smile. It wasn't a smile that caused someone any pain. It was a kind smile. A pleased smile. And it made Ginny pleased to see him pleased.

"Now, Weasley," said Draco, clearing his throat, as though shaking off his previous behavior. He slid a bit closer to Ginny, and she could feel his warmth. "About this proposition."


	3. The Game

Ginny had never felt so nervous in the Quidditch locker rooms then she did at this moment. She could barely lace up her Quidditch boots. She finished pulling her flaming hair into a pony tail and stood up. She took a deep breath.

"You okay, Gin?" asked Katie Bell "You look kind of pale"

"Oh," Ginny laughed shakily, "I guess my nerves are getting to me. It's a…er…big game today" _Bigger then you know_ she thought to herself.

"Don't worry! You're the best seeker at Hogwarts! Next to Harry, of course" she said consolingly. Ginny could only nod at the team regrouped and walking out on to the pitch.

They were met with deafening cheers from the crowds. The whole school had turned out, as usual, for the sport. Ginny tried to calm her nerves a little, but it was in vain as she saw the Slytherin team exit their changing rooms from across the field. There were more cheers, but predominantly boos, as was normal.

As the teams approached each other, Ginny could have sworn she saw something resembling anxiety on Draco's face as he look at her. But the next moment she thought she must have imagined it, because he was looking resolutely ahead, his trademark sneer on his face as he had to shake hands with Ron, the stand-in captain. Madam Hooch, as usual, asked for a nice clean game from everyone, and the players took their positions.

Just as Hooch was about to blow the whistle, Ginny looked across and saw Draco staring at her with an odd look on his face. If she had to place it, she would have called it love-confusion. Then the whistle blew and everyone flew off the ground in to the crisp air.

Ginny felt free for a moment as she felt the familiar swoop in her stomach that could only be caused by flying. The next moment she was back in the game and was swooping over the crowds, her eyes searching frantically for the snitch. She saw Draco out of the corner of her eye doing much the same thing. For once, her wasn't wasting any breathe trying to talk Ron down as goalkeeper. Ginny swore under her breathe. She had been counting on that to distract Draco.

She thought she saw a flash of gold near the Gryffindor stands, but as she flew to it she saw it was only a "Gryffindor for the Cup" pin that had shimmered in the sunlight.

After 30 minutes the score was tied, 50-50. Ginny's heart was beating very fast now, and was perspiring slightly in her heavy uniform. Twice more in the next 10 minutes she and Draco flew after the snitch, but both times it managed to allude them. Finally, with the score 100-110, Slytherin, Ginny knew she had to find the snitch, and find it fast.

It seemed the Quidditch gods were smiling upon her that day, as within the next 30 seconds the snitch flew right up over her head then sped away, taunting her. She bend low over her broom and flew as fast as she could to it, she saw Draco drawing closer. After a short pursuit, she and Draco were now neck and neck and about 5 feet away from the tiny shimmering ball with wings. Their hands outstretched, reaching ever closer to victory, Ginny had a terrible thought. _I can't win this game. My arm is way shorter then his is_. And indeed it was. Draco was about 2 feet away, when Ginny did something rather reckless. She threw her last bit of speed out of her broom and leapt for the snitch, free falling 30 feet from the ground. She forced herself to keep her eyes open as she felt, to her elation, the tiny ball fluttering in her hand. Then came the fall. She shrieked and closed her eyes, ready for the impact. It never came. She felt herself being lifted in someone's arms. She looked up into the sunlight and saw that Draco had caught her. Then they had landed on the ground and she found herself surrounded by Gryffindors, all congratulating her. She tried to look through the mass of red and gold to find Draco, but he was nowhere to be found.

Finally, she managed to wiggle her way out of the mass of kids. She saw Draco walking away looking rather dejected. She was about to call out to him when Ron came up to her, with that look in his eye that said he wanted to relive the match and all the goals he saved one by one. She didn't have time for this.

"Sorry Ron, I really can't talk, I have to…er…pee! Bye!" she said hurriedly before he could open his mouth. Ron looked confused, but walked off.

"Draco!" she yelled to him. He looked around and waited as she jogged up to him.

"Well played." He said blandly to her, not looking her in the eye. "Now I see why you made that bet." He attempted a smile, but he failed.

"Well…" she said, looking coy, "you know, I'm not sure I really won the bet…" Draco looked at her like she was insane.

"Um, I believe you clearly beat me at Quidditch today, so you win. Lucky me, I get to do more homework." He said sarcastically. She held up the snitch still struggling in her hand and took a few steps closer to Draco. Soon they were mere inches apart. She released the snitch and it flitted around their heads for a few seconds before flying off.

"Whoops…" she whispered, "looks like I didn't get the snitch…" Draco's mouth curled into a smile.

"I guess you'll have to go through with the proposition then, won't you?" he asked, inching even closer.

Ginny then threw caution to the wind and threw her arms around him, kissing him very hard on the lips. He seemed surprised for a moment, and relaxed. Ginny's mind usually so active and alert, became mush as the kiss deepened. Only when they broke for air did they realize that the entire school was staring at them, open mouthed. Draco actually blushed a little.

"Uh…" he said "should we go..." Ginny cut him off.

"Just get over here and kiss me" He did.


End file.
